


За что мне это?

by AlixCh



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-12
Updated: 2012-05-12
Packaged: 2017-12-12 11:03:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/810852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlixCh/pseuds/AlixCh





	За что мне это?

В целом мистер Брана был доволен своей жизнью и карьерой. Он любил Шекспира, играл Шекспира, ставил Шекспира - и считал свой подход в равной мере и уважительным, и новаторским. Несколько взлетов и - нет, не падений, - снижений, и пришла пора снова взяться за Пьесу.  
Вдохновил его на этот раз мистер Теннант. Вдохновил самым удивительным образом - сыграв персонаж, далекий от Гамлета, Шекспира и вообще классического театра, героя фантастического сериала, не имевшего даже имени - в общепринятом смысле. Майки, кеды, пиджаки, взъерошенные волосы, - почему-то именно таким увидел своего нового датского принца Кеннет Брана.  
Дэвид согласился, не раздумывая. Британский кинематограф - довольно тесное местечко. Режиссера он знал и знал, что тот его знает. Когда закончились читки и начались съемки, ему даже тень Тардис мерещилась за плечом - майки, пиджаки, кеды, взъерошенные волосы. Шпага вместо звуковой отвертки, да Патрик Стюарт без формы "Энтерпрайза"...  
Работа только началась, а мистеру Бране уже чудилось порой, что под бодрую музыку и крики "Exterminate!" он проваливается в какую-то изумительно параллельную реальность. Дэвид прекрасно работал, но, казалось, и сам не видел разницы между предыдущей и новой ролью. Каждый новый день, каждый новый эпизод словно продолжал приключения бессмертного Доктора - теперь уже в Дании, увлеченного новым воплощением.

\- Офелия, о нимфа!.. - начал Дэвид свою реплику и вопросительно посмотрел в сторону, откуда нимфа должна была снизойти пару секунд назад. - Офе... - он заметно поперхнулся и начал все сначала. Из прохода, изображавшего выход на галерею Эльсинора, вприпрыжку вылетел великий и ужасный Джонни Б. Скромное ситцевое платьице длиной чуть выше колена, скромные хвостики, затянутые резинками, леденец на палочке, невинность и ожидание в глазах. Мистер Брана с жестом "рукалицо" опустился в свое кресло, не в силах даже крикнуть "стоп". Пара "влюбленных" посмотрела друг на друга и синхронно захохотала.  
\- Мистер Барроумен, снимите это немедленно! - наконец очнулся режиссер. - Перерыв три минуты, все сначала.  
Ассистентка повторила номер кадра, номер дубля, щелкнула хлопушкой, приводя труппу в чувство.  
\- Офелия!.. - Кеннет содрогнулся, увидев, что датским принцем внезапно сделался Джон, и с благоговейным ужасом повернулся к кулисам. Да, так и есть. Все в тех же красных кедах на площадку ворвался Дэвид. Скромное ситцевое платьице длиной чуть выше колена, скромные хвостики, затянутые резинками, леденец на палочке, невинность и ожидание в глазах. Мысленно восхитившись мастерством гримеров, за три минуты нашедших подходящий парик, мистер Брана тяжело поднялся с места.  
\- За что мне это? - спросил он тихо, адресуясь исключительно к духу Барда, и рявкнул что было сил: СТОП!..


End file.
